


Tease Me

by huanhuan770



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, affectionate Rick, it's a pretty vanilla fic, light BDSM mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan770/pseuds/huanhuan770
Summary: You've been having loads of fun with Rick, but one morning you wake up and he's not there.  He's forbidden you from coming this week, but you can't see any harm in having a little fun while he's not around.  He catches you in the act and makes you beg for it.





	Tease Me

You wake up to the sun streaming through the blinds, alone.  You stretch out luxuriously, enjoying the space you have without Rick’s limbs tangled around you.  You wonder dreamily where the old bastard has gone, but quickly push him out of your head as you roll over and snuggle up under the covers sighing happily.  As much as you’ve enjoyed all the time you’ve spent together recently, you’re so happy just to be by yourself, without having to drag your eyes away from his big hands, his long legs, his cute little bald spot… Your thighs rub together almost as if by reflex, as you think about the way Rick’s eyes burn into you hungrily when he has you tied up, or the way his face clenches when he comes.  You bite your lip softly as a delicious warmth creeps over your skin.  It’s been _so long_ , so fucking long, since he let you come and now just thinking about him has you slowly bucking your hips, the silk of your underwear rubbing tantalisingly against your body.  You close your eyes and picture him in your head, staring down at you with that malicious smirk, his hand stroking your face. 

 You groan and roll over to rummage in your bedside drawer; it couldn’t hurt, could it?  There’s a toy in there that you’ve had for ages, but never had the chance to try.  Rick keeps you in a constant cycle of arousal, need and release, teasing you and using you whenever he feels like it.  But he’s not here now and even though he’s made you promise not to come at all this week, you can’t resist just having a little play.  He would never know.  You’ve barely had the chance to rationalise it to yourself, before you’re quickly pulling out your toy and pulling the covers down. 

 Rick, Rick, _Rick._ You can’t get enough of him, the way his body feels when he’s pressed against you, the surprising smoothness of his skin, the way he pants in your ear as he’s filling you up inside.  You run your hands through your hair, gripping it lightly as you push the toy inside, clenching around it. 

 Unbidden into your head comes another vision of a recent tryst you had with Rick.  He had you bent over his lap, chuckling as he spanked you harshly, “Uh-oh, did-did you forget to count, baby? W-w-well, we have to start again, *uurrp*, don’t we?” The thought sends a shiver down your spine, as you let the toy vibrate against your clit, pleasure pulsing through your body.  The thought of being naughty, of being punished by Rick, turns you on even more and you’re lost in thoughts of Rick’s sadistic nature when you catch something bright and luminous green out of the corner of your eye.  It barely registers in your mind, until you hear a familiar, gruff voice.

 “Y-y-you enjoying yourself?”

 You shriek and clap a hand to your mouth, turning to see Rick standing in the doorway, arms folded, eyes boring into you. 

 “Rick!” you squeal guiltily, “I swear, I swear I didn’t come, I didn’t think you would be back so soon, I was just, just…”  He lets you babble on for a little longer, his eyebrow cocked, enjoying how flustered you are.

 “Huh, y-you are really *uurrp* fucking stupid, aren’t you?”

 Your embarrassment quickly turns to indignation, “Hey! I’m not a genius scientist, but I’m not stupid.” You give him a cheeky little smile, certain there’s no way he can resist your naked body, “You like what you see?”

 “W-w-what?! How about no?!” he shouts, storming across the room towards you. “How about I said-I _told_ you not come and you directly disobey me?” He’s inches away from your face now, his breath tinged with alcohol and cigarettes. “How-how about I’m sitting there doing business with some fucked up Kalaxians and what do I *uurrp* see? You- _your_ elevated heart-rate.  I-I-I fucking _rush_ back here to find-to see you doing the _one_ thing I told you not to.”

 “Fuck, Rick, I’m sorry, I…”

 “Shut it.  I don’t want to hear your excuses.” He wrenches the covers from you and throws them on the floor.  You try to sit up, but he pushes you back down. He leans down towards your ear and whispers softly, “Did-did you think this was a game, baby? You thought you could *uurrp* be a naughty little slut and I would give-just give you a little spanking? You’re going to see what happens when you cross me, babygirl.” His voice is so low and menacing and you’re still a little aroused, turned on at the thought of being watched and caught; you gaze into his eyes and breath heavily, “ _Please,_ Rick.”

 “Oh, oh, is this turning you on? 'Please, Rick'," he pouts, mocking you.  You’re _sick_ , y-y-you know that? Fucking _sick._ ” He sees you staring at the bulge in his pants and adjusts himself, rubbing himself slowly. “Hah, is that what you want?” He grabs your chin hard in his hand, making you wince, “Is _this_ what you want, baby?”

 “Uh-huh,” you murmur.

 “Say it.”

 “I want your dick, I want you to make me come. Please,” you add.

 He shrugs his arms out of his lab coat, letting it fall to the floor with a clunk.  You reach up to touch him, but he pushes your hand away, “Don’t. Move,” he growls.  He slowly unzips his pants and pulls his dick out, gripping it and moving his fist up and down, staring at you with hunger in his eyes. His eyes roll back in his head and he groans softly. “Touch yourself.  Don’t-don’t-don’t you _dare_ come.”

 You obey him, reaching a hand down and rubbing circles around your clit, eyeing his dick and imagining the way it stretches you and fills you up.  You can feel your orgasm building inside you and let out little laboured moans, your thighs squeezing together. You arch your back on the bed and gaze pleadingly into Rick’s eyes.

 “Rick, I…I can’t.  I need to come so badly.  Please. _Please._ ”

 “I said _NO_. You have to learn. You have to learn that I-I have _rules_.  And, ahh, when you break them, there are…consequences.” He’s stroking his dick faster now, breathing harder, little drops of precum forming at the tip. “ _Fuck._ Stop. I need to taste you.”

 He climbs onto the bed and roughly pushes your legs apart, burying his face between your legs.  You gasp as you feel his warm tongue inside you and you feel your orgasm unbearably close.  You run your hands through his soft hair, over his bald spot, and try to move his head away, “ _Please_ , Rick, oh fuck, I need to come. I need it.”

 “Nuh-uh, ba*urrp*by. You need to hold it. Aren’t you enjoying this?”

 “Yes, oh god, _yes_ ,” you breath. Your body is suffused with heat, your nerves are on fire, but the tension is unbearable. “Let me come, daddy, please let me come,” you murmur.

 Rick stops and pulls his head away abruptly, leaving you aching with need, “I don’t-I don’t think so, sweetie. What kind of punishment would that be?  If you come now, I will be so _angry_ with you.” He watches you squirming on the bed with a satisfied smirk.  You force yourself not to let go, desperately wanting to please him. Your breathing slows and Rick leans back down and kisses your neck gently, nipping lightly as he moves down towards your breasts. He chuckles as he sucks on your nipple and you wriggle again, “Baby, you’re too *uurrrp* easy.”

 “Come on, Rick, I, I’ll do anything. Please?”

 “Hmmm, ‘anything’ is a big word, sweetie.” His fingers find their way down to your pussy again, and he pushes two and then three fingers inside you, his mouth still exploring your nipples. You buck against his hand and grip onto the bed sheets, “Fuck, Rick, can I please fucking come now? I’ve learnt my lesson.”

 “What lesson is that, baby?” Rick says, slowly his movements down to a tantalisingly slow speed.

 “Ughh…I won’t, I won’t touch myself without your…ahhh…permission.  I won’t disobey you again, I-I promise,” you whimper.

 “Oh, I’ve heard it all before, baby. I’ve been around a long time, remember?”  He sees the reaction his words have on you and pulls his fingers out, leaving you feeling empty. He quickly pulls the rest of his clothes off and rests his body on top of yours.  You can feel the whole length of his hard dick brushing up against you. He whispers tenderly in your ear, “Do you like fucking an old man, baby? Do-do you want these swangly old balls? You-you want me that *uurrp* bad?”

 You can’t help yourself bursting out laughing, “Shut up, Rick!”

 “You’re fucking _adorable_ , baby,” he growls, “I can’t resist you.”

 He pins your wrists up above your head with one strong hand and slowly pushes his whole length inside you. “Ohhhhh… _baby_. You. Feel. So. Good.” Your bodies are pressed up close together and he’s kissing you gently and passionately.  You love it when he’s like this, when he lets down his guard and you feel like it’s just the two of you in the whole universe. He continues pushing in and out of you, moving his other hand down to rub tight little circles around your clit.

 “Oh, Rick…”

 “You-you come when I say, baby.  Come for me, now. Come for me. Now. _You’re mine_.”

Your orgasm explodes out of you, it feels like the most intense pleasure you’ve ever experienced.  Rick lets go of your hands and you quickly cling onto him, whimpering and moaning as he keeps drawing it out of you.

 He rolls over and pulls your head into his chest, kissing your forehead tenderly. He sighs and closes his eyes, his hand gently stroking your hair as you come down. 

“Am I forgiven, Rick?” you say sleepily.

“Just cuddle me, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little prompt and it did get a little off topic and a bit fluffy, but I LOVED writing it <3


End file.
